All I Ever Wanted
by jojocheer28
Summary: A Psychic tells Mickie that she has already met her future husband. And that they have met before. But what's even more shocking is that they work together. So with the help of Kelly and Maria the trio go on a mission to find him...but who is it? Mickie/?
1. What's His Name?

**A/N: **So here is a brand new story that I just thought of a few days ago. My sister Paige told me she went to a Psychic last week. Which I thought was weird cause really who goes to a Psychic? lol. But anyway I don't know why but this just popped into to my head. I don't know if it'll be good but I'll try it.

**Summary: **Mickie James has never been lucky in love. So she's shocked when a Psychic tells her that she has already met her future husband. And what is even more shocking is that it's somebody she works with.

So with the help of Kelly and Maria, the trio go on a mission to find him.....but who is it?

Mickie/?

**_All I Ever Wanted_**

_Chapter 1: What's His Name?_

This was stupid. Just plain stupid.

She had no idea why she was here, well of course her friend dragged her there but still she didn't know why she agreed.

A Psychic? Honestly, who goes to see a Psychic? Well Kelly doesn't count, she's too young and naive. Mickie James on the other hand was wiser, so she had no idea why she let the blonde bring her here. Mickie never believed in Psychics. There's no way anyone could tell the future. No way.

Mickie leaned back into the chair and popped the gum in her mouth as she stared down the blonde that sat opposite of her.

Kelly, whom was oblivious to her friends bad mood, giggled as she received a text on her iPhone.

As the young blonde replied back in a nanosecond Mickie couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

"Kelly?" Mickie whispered as if afraid someone would hear even though they were the only ones in the small waiting room. As the blonde looked up from her phone Mickie asked, "Who are you texting?"

Kelly responded with a shrug, "A person."

"Gee that helps!" Mickie playfully rolled her eyes. "We've been here forever...when is this...psycho lady supposed to come?"

"Psychic." Kelly corrected.

"Psycho, Psychic same thing." Mickie mumbled. "The point is that this is not exactly how I would like to spend my day off. This lady is wasting my time and my money.....forty bucks that's a rip off if you ask me!"

"Micks chill," Kelly giggled as she playfully rolled her eyes. "I promise you the outcome will be great. I told you how my success was when I saw a Psychic a few weeks ago. Remember?"

"Um...can you remind me again? Sorry I tend to tune you out every now and then."

"I am in a good mood so I'll ignore that comment." Kelly giggled. "The Psychic I saw told me that my luck would change. And then on my way home I found a dollar on the sidewalk!"

"And has your luck changed?"

"Well no. I've had the same luck as before but my point is I found a dollar so that was good luck!"

Mickie stared at the blonde. "You know I always wonder if you really are dumb. And just when I start to think that your not...you prove me wrong."

"Um...thanks?" Kelly questioned as she tapped her chin. "Wait I'm confused do I prove you wrong that I'm not dumb of do I prove that I am?"

"Oh dear lord." Mickie mumbled as she looked up at the ceiling.

Kelly opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it as a door slowly started to open. Mickie sat up as she waited for the door to fully open. Soon out walked an older lady, probably in her early fifties. Her fray grey hair was pulled back into a bun with a yellow headband in the front. She wore a tight black dress that showed off her tiny figure.

"Mickie, is it?" She asked in a frail voice.

"Yes." Mickie nodded her head and stood up to greet her. "This is my friend Kelly. She's the one that booked this appointment. Just one question...how do you know my name? Did Kelly tell you my name?"

"No." She quickly responded in a sharp tone. "Now come on, I don't have all day."

As the lady walked back into the room she had just come out off, Kelly mouthed the words. "Psychic."

"More like psycho." Mickie whispered back as the two of them followed the lady.

"Sit! Sit!"

The two divas didn't hesitate. Kelly sat in a chair in the corner of the small dark room. While Mickie ran towards a round table and sat down on the chair opposite of the Psychic.

"Where's my money?" The Psychic asked immediately. Mickie took the money out of her pocket and handed it to her, which she quickly counted.

"So nice to meet you. What's your name?" Mickie asked and placed her hand out.

"I don't do names." The Psychic responded in a robotic tone and placed two deck of cards in front of Mickie. "Pick a card."

"Oh alright." Mickie shrugged and placed her hand back to her sides. "I'll take the one on the left."

The Psychic scanned it with her eyes for a few minutes making Mickie glance at Kelly with a freaked out look.

"So I see you work in the entertainment business?"

"Oh yes, I'm a professional wrestler for the WWE. I'm a WWE diva. We're on the road all the time going from city to city-"

"I asked you one simple question...no rambling." She scolded the brunette. "Now I see that you have had a lot of success. Am I right?"

"Um, yes."

"Yes and I see that you were raised on a farm...and you will be turning thirty in August."

"Wow, you must of done your research while we were in the waiting room for a_ long_ time."

"I don't like sarcasm. And no I don't do research. All of my information comes from here." She started to tap her head while Mickie awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry...can you please just do whatever you have to do and tell me my future?"

The Psychic rolled her eyes as she picked up a silver globe from under the table. After placing it in the middle of the table she began to rub it.

"Wow, you actually have those globes? I always assumed they were a fictional object only used in movies and TV shows."

"If I were you I would keep my mouth shut."

"Sorry." Mickie mumbled as she blushed.

"Ah, I see that you have a big event coming up..."

"Oh! You must be talking about Wrestlemania...yea that's next week. You see it's this huge event for our company where-"

"No!" She snapped making Mickie jump back in her seat and she gave a quick glance towards Kelly. "Not in your career! I'm talking about.....your love life."

"My love life?" Mickie questioned. "I don't have a boyfriend. The last boyfriend I had was about a year ago. He turned out to be this huge jerk and..." Mickie trailed off once the Psychic gave her the dirty eye. "Sorry...continue."

"As I was saying...you will have a huge event coming up that has to do with your love life..." The lady began to rub her temples. "Oh, I see it now...white. Yes, white."

"White?"

"Yes....a white dress-"

"Aw! Is Maria getting married? Well it's about damn time her and-"

"No no no. No....it's _your_ wedding."

"What!"

"Yes, I see it now. You will be married before the year ends." She moaned as she placed her hands back onto the globe.

"Yea well you see, I'm not in a relationship so I really don't see this happening anytime so-"

"Quiet!" The psychic once again yelled and slapped the table. "I can see it..."

"Sorry..." Mickie sheepishly smiled. "You can see it all in your little globe? Cause I don't see anything. All I see is....sorry I'll shut up now. You were saying?"

As Kelly snickered the Psychic put her hands on her forehead. "Well, this husband of yours is somebody you know....yes you have already met him."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. You see him regularly." She started to rub her globe again. "You work together..."

"Wait, so he is also apart of the WWE?" Mickie questioned.

"Yes. He is your one true love."

"What's his name?"

"I told you, I don't do names." She scolded and stood up. "Anyway, your time is up. Goodbye." She said in a complete normal voice not like the creepy one she was previously using.

"What!" Mickie yelled. "You can't just tell me this huge information and then leave me hanging! I've been in here for like only five minutes!"

"Yes well, I have more people to see. I am a very busy person."

"You are not!" Mickie scoffed as she followed the Psychic out of the room. "My friend and I were waiting for about forty-five minutes before you took us and there was nobody even here! In fact I think I'm the only customer you've had in awhile! That's right I saw the dust on the table!"

"It was nice chatting with you, goodbye!" Within a second the Psychic pushed the two Divas out the door before slamming it in their faces.

"Hey! No!" Mickie yelled and pounded on the door. "Unlock this door right now! You might be old but I have no problem in kicking your ass! Open the door! What is his name?"

While Mickie continued to bang on the door for another minute Kelly, who had been playing with her fingernails, casually asked, "So that was fun, right?"

The former Women's Champion stopped her current task to look at the blonde in disbelief. "You know what instead I might as well kick your ass!"

Kelly responded with a shrug and Mickie began to bang on the locked door again. "What is his name!"

* * *

Alright, well there's the first chapter. I'm not too sure about it. I might delete it.

If I do continue it, I don't think it would be a very long story. And also I'm not completely positive with who Mickie would end up with.

So I have three questions. **One**, should I continue this story?

**Two**, who would you want Mickie to end up with?

And **finally** Kelly and Maria are in this story. So any idea who you would want them with?

If you could answer those questions by **reviewing** I would really appreciate it!

Oh, one more thing, I have a poll up on my profile for another new story so if you could take a second to vote I would really appreciate it :D

Thanks!


	2. Let The Mission Begin!

**A/N: **So I have decided that I'll keep going with this story, thanks to you guys! I really didn't expect the reaction I got, so thank you!

Thanks **WWEFan1990**, **Wolfgirl77769**, **Crystal5996**, **Legendkiller040180**, **prettyprincess42**, **MIA**, **JeffxMaria**, **SweetNJuicyX0**, **kimmie_86**, **Jeffismyhero1217**, **ijnfleetadmiral**, **GrafittiArtist INC**, **CrazyWWEFreakJNH**, and **MissFanFiction** for reviewing the last chapter!

I still don't know who Mickie is going to end up with but so far the options (that you guys suggested) are Cody Rhodes, John Cena, Randy Orton, Christian, Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, Kane, and the Undertaker. You still have time to suggest someone if you haven't already.

This chapter is short but it's needed to get this story going. So enjoy!

**_All I Ever Wanted_**

_Chapter 2: Let The Mission...Begin!_

Mickie slowly opened her eyes the next morning. After having a peaceful night's sleep, the diva was in a somewhat good mood. With the blinds slightly open the sun was resting on Mickie. With a slight smile the diva rolled to the other side of the bed and closed her eyes again.

Only to open them a few seconds later once she heard voices.

The diva shot up from the bed. She let out a sigh once she saw who it was.

Kelly Kelly and Maria sat on the hotel room floor with papers, scissors, and glue sticks everywhere. They were obviously making something.

"Kelly?" Mickie soon found her voice. "Maria?"

"Good morning!" Kelly said without even bothering to look at the brunette.

Mickie ran her fingers through her hair as she said, "Um, the last time I checked this was my hotel room and Maria aren't you supposed to be over on Smackdown?"

"I'm not needed for the next few weeks." Maria replied in her usual cheerful tone.

"Okay...but why are the two of you in my hotel room?" Mickie asked. "And what on Earth are you girls making?"

"Kelly called me last night and told me what happened with the Psychic..."

"So she got on the first plane last night and now...here she is!" Kelly finished for Maria as she was still gluing whatever she was making with the redhead.

Mickie rolled her eyes as she got out of her bed. "Who cares about what the Psychic said. I got over that last night. She can't tell the future. I'm not getting married to one of my co-workers. End of discussion."

"Nope!"

"What do you mean _nope_?"

"Nope, we won't take that for an answer." Maria replied to the former Women's champion.

"Well you girls aren't the boss of me."

The two divas let out a snicker, as they continued working. Mickie loudly sighed as she went over to see their creation.

"Mickie you can't see it yet!" Kelly yelled as she pushed her out of the way. "We're almost done."

"Ugh, whatever. I'm going to take a shower and you girls better not be here when I get back!" Mickie uttered as she walked towards the bathroom, and loudly slammed the door shut.

After a refreshing shower and a half an hour later Mickie left the bathroom...and there Maria and Kelly sat on her bed, tapping their feet impatiently.

"I thought I told you girls to leave!"

"Have we ever listened to you in the past?" Maria asked.

"Um...no." Mickie replied while she pretended to think about it for a few seconds.

"Then there's your answer." Kelly giggled as she jumped off the bed. "Alright Mickie we are going on a mission to find your mystery husband!"

"What?" Mickie raised an eyebrow as the two divas put three posters on the wall. One had the Raw superstars pictures all glued on one, the other with ECW, and the last with Smackdown!. "Oh god, what are you girls doing?"

"Now we are going to go to every single superstar and see if they are a match." Kelly said as she ignored Mickie's question. "If they aren't then we are going to put an X over their picture."

"Like this," Maria demonstrated as she got a black sharpie and put a big **X** over Jeff Hardy's face. "Obviously it won't be him...cause he's taken!" Maria smiled as she pointed towards herself.

"I'm not doing this." Mickie said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on!" Kelly pouted. "We spent awhile making these charts...so you have to!"

"I really don't think I'm going to marry any of these men."

"Okay Micks, that might be true. And maybe the Psychic didn't know what she was talking about...but does it really hurt to try?" Maria asked.

Mickie twisted her lips in thought as the two divas waited for her answer.

"Alright, fine!" Mickie through her hands up in the air as Kelly and Maria came running at her with bear hugs. "I can't breathe!" She yelled making them back off of her. "You girls just have to promise me something."

"Sure thing."

"That if I want to stop this, you'll let me? And we can forget this ever happened?"

"Deal."

"Cool...now can we get some of these guys off though?" Mickie asked as she picked up the sharpie and walked towards the posters. "Like Mike Knox? Seriously I don't think I would want to marry him."

"Good idea." Maria giggled as the three of them started to mark some of the men off.

Mainly the guys who scared them or were just plain weird.

"And now here we go!" Kelly clapped her hands as they looked at the final results. "Mickie James, you are going to marry one of these men!"

"Let the mission...begin!"

* * *

There's chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed it! **Please Review :D**

**Next Chapter: **The search is on!


	3. Step One, Raw Roster

**A/N: **I'm sorry for such a long wait but here is the third chapter, it's short, I know, sorry. But anyway ENJOY! BTW, I still don't know the identity of _Mystery Husband_...

Huge thanks to **NikkiCandiOE**, **WWEFan1990**,** Legendkiller040180**, **Glamagirl**, **Crystal5996**, **MrsRKOCena**, **AshlynnxHearts**, **JeffxMaria**, **The ReAL PuNk XpeRiencE- PuNk**, **SweetNJuicyX0**, **ijnfleetadmiral**, **Jeffismyhero1217**, and **rory21** for reviewing the last chapter. You all ROCK!!!

**_All I Ever Wanted_**

_Chapter 3: Step One - Raw Roster _

Another day had arrived for the WWE Superstars. Today was Monday which meant that later on, Raw would be having their weekly show. So as expected everyone on the red brand was at the arena preparing themselves for tonight.

Some were having a last minute training session in the ring. Some were getting a workout throughout the arena. And some were even chatting with their peers talking about their matches for tonight.

So like every Monday the same routine was going on.

Well actually, no that's a false statement. Today a few people, more like three divas, broke the weekly routine by doing something much _different_. It had nothing to do with tonight's show. So what is this task that they are doing, you might ask?

_Trying to find Mickie James' husband...duh!_

Well at least that's what Maria and Kelly would say if anyone asked.

Yes, today was the start of _Find-Mickie-James-Future-Husband-Because-The-Psychic-Said-So _mission_. _The redhead and blonde had woke up very early today and dragged the brunette with them to the arena. They had a lot of the Raw roster to test out.

But that was around eight in the morning. Now it was well into the afternoon just a few more hours until Raw started. The trio had done their task and now they only had a few men left that they needed to interview.

Which is why the trio were now sat in a empty corridor with Jamie Noble.

"Alright Mr. Noble that is all the information we needed. Thank you, you may go now." Maria said in her best business like tone as she and Kelly wrote down some notes on their clipboards they had brought.

"Well did I pass? Do I get a date?" Jamie asked as his eyes grew with excitement making the three divas exchange glances, all thinking the same thing.

"Um...we...uh, we'll call you." Kelly quietly said as she hoped he wouldn't notice that she wasn't serious.

"Oh! So that means I passed!" Jamie exclaimed as he through his fist up in victory.

"Uh, if that's what you want to believe...then sure." Kelly nodded her head and looked at the other two with a look that read, _"Help me!"_

"Wait till I call my momma! She is gonna be so proud!" Jamie said before he ran off probably looking for a phone.

"So..." Mickie was the first to speak once he was gone. "That was um...interesting?"

"That was torture!" Kelly replied as they began to also leave.

"The poor guy actually thought he had a chance!" Maria said in disbelief as she linked arms with the other two.

"Who's ideal date is to go to KFC and split chicken?" Mickie asked as she shook her head.

"Obviously Jamie's." Kelly answered for her as they entered the cafeteria and sat down at the nearest table.

Maria placed her feet on the empty chair that sat next to her as she leaned back in her chair. "Wow, who would of thought finding out who your husband is, was so much work!"

"Hey, you girls are the ones who wanted to do this so badly." Mickie said in a matter of fact tone. "I was fine with never finding out who this dude is. Like I said who knows if that Psychic can really tell the future."

"Mickie this dude," Maria stopped to make bunny ears with her hands for the last word. "Is the man that you will spend the rest of your life with. You're going to love him but you don't want to find out who it is?"

"Well let's say we do find the dude," Mickie stopped and copied what Maria had just done. "Then what? Am I just supposed to go, _"Oh I love you! We're going to get married!"_, no that's not what I'll do. How will we really find out who he is and I don't think I'll just instantly love him because we think he's the one that Psychic was talking about."

"Okay you got a point but I think you'll know if it is him. Love is a crazy thing Micks'. Remember that quote in _A Walk To Remember_? Shane West was like, _"Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it."_ Well that's exactly how it will be. Kelly and I won't know it's him but you will. If we do find him you'll know. It might not happen right away but you'll know one day that the guy is him."

Mickie shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever Ria but I'll bet you girls one hundred bucks that I won't find him."

"If you really want to loose a hundred then be my guest." Maria said with a smile as Mickie playfully rolled her eyes.

"Alright we only have a few more superstars on the Raw list and then we're done with step one on Raw. So then we just need to go to ECW and Smackdown." Kelly said as she looked at her clipboard.

Mickie was about to say something but was cut off by the blonde because she once again had something to say. "Oh, hey hey! There's Cody! He's on our list...let's go!" Kelly jumped out of her seat while Mickie and Maria turned to look at where she was pointing. Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase and Randy Orton had just entered the cafeteria. Mickie sighed as she also got up to follow her two friends who were already by the three men.

"Cody we've been looking for you!" Kelly said as the three men looked at her with a confused expression.

"What are you doing?" The WWE Champion asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Finding Mickie's future husband." Kelly responded.

"Cody can we have an interview with you please?" Maria asked excitedly.

An innocent Cody Rhodes just shrugged his shoulders. "Sure," he replied as he stepped forward only to have Randy pull him back a second later.

"Oh no you don't!" Randy said in an intimidating voice as he pulled him back. "We have a match to discuss...you don't have time to play a little game."

"It's not a game." Mickie quietly said as she looked at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with anybody. Maria and Kelly raised an eyebrow at her since this was the first time Mickie stood up for what they we're doing.

Randy chuckled, "Whatever you want me to believe babe." Randy said with a wink before he turned his attention back to Cody. "Dibiase and I will be going back to the locker room. I'm only giving you five minutes so hurry up with this silly little thing you're going to do."

With that said Randy walked off with Ted quickly following him.

"So what exactly are you girls doing?" Cody asked as he sat down with them at a table.

"Well we'll give you the short story." Kelly replied.

"It all happened when Mickie went to this Psychic and she told her she will be married before the year ends..." Maria explained.

"The Psychic said she had already met her husband..." Kelly finished for Maria.

"And that they work together." Maria did the same for Kelly.

"So Maria and I have taken it upon ourselves to help her find out who it is."

"So we are going to go to each brand and interview each guy that we've put on our list."

"We then rate them on their answers to our questions and their chemistry with Mickie."

"Then Kelly, Mickie, and I score them. Even though Mickie refuses to give a score."

"If they get a passing score then they get to go on a date with Mickie."

"Gee is that all?" Cody asked with a chuckle.

"Actually no cause that's just step one. After you go on a date with Mickie then-"

"Hey Kelly I really don't think you need to explain anymore. Oh and by the way it kind of freaks me out how the two of you can finish each others sentences." Cody replied. "I'll do the interview and then I have to go."

"Well of course your Master is waiting, you _minion_." Mickie mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Cody turned to Mickie who was about to respond but once again got cut off by Kelly.

"Oh this is some good bonus points!" Kelly squealed. "You're already fighting like a married couple!"

"Just get to the questions please." Cody said as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay first question," Maria looked at her notes. "What is your idea of a perfect date?"

As Cody Rhodes answered the questions for the next five minutes, Kelly and Maria wrote down some notes while Mickie focused all her attention on Cody. If she didn't then she might have noticed the man across the cafeteria who had been staring at them the whole time, with jealousy written across his face.

* * *

There is chapter three, please review :D

**Next Chapter**_: The three divas pay a visit to ECW...  
_


End file.
